


Cookies & Candy

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candy, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Set in a magical AU where Eddy is the king of the Candy Kingdom and Dee the ruler of the cookies. What will these monarchs do with their blooming affections?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an adorable AU by good friends of mine! You can check angelgashapon on Insta to find some images of the adorable kings.

The two kings had been locked in their meeting room all afternoon. The residents of the Cookie Kingdom were naturally curious, a few brave crumbly souls in the guard leaning toward the door in an attempt to eavesdrop. The dignitaries that had travelled with the Gummy King kept themselves busy in their lodgings, trying not to think about what might be happening in that discussion between the two royals.

The two had had several meetings over the past few months, the Gummy King always making the journey in his carriage (pulled by the finest hand-reared sour gummy worms of course) to the Cookie Kingdom. Always, the two spoke in the closed library or meeting room from breakfast until past dinner, taking their meal together and then retiring to their rooms. The fact that the Cookie King, Eddward Marion, gave the Gummy King, Eddy Skipper, the finest room right next to his, rose no eyebrows, as nothing less would be expected for the king of the neighboring kingdom, just as powerful as their own.

What those in the castle didn’t seem to catch on to, though, were the happy blushing faces of the two Kings as they exited the room every evening, how happily they laughed with each other, and how much closer their seats at dinner became each time they ate.

They didn’t seem to take in the fact that this past morning, when the Gummy King pulled up to the gates, their Cookie King had all but raced to greet him, taking him by the waist and kissing each of his cheeks. (Perhaps he was just enthusiastic?) 

Even the gummy dignitaries, right hands of the King himself, didn’t appear to notice how he took the arm of the Cookie King when they strode into the meeting room. Maybe he was steadying his excited steps.

After all, none of this behavior would be strange from either King, trying to be polite to the other and not step on any toes. Perhaps the Cookie King was merely trying to make the Gummy King feel welcomed and respected, and the Gummy King responding in kind.

Oh, how surprised the crumbly and jiggly dignitaries would be if they saw what kind of ‘discussions’ the two had been having in the library. Ones of joining kingdoms while holding each others hands, of what this would mean for their lands and peoples. Of cookies and gummies living together, of rings, flowers, contracts, dowries, treasuries, castles and celebrations. The shining eyes of the Cookie King as he leaned close to his favorite Gummy King and kissed his lips.

How surprised they would be if they knew that after dinner, after the two had retired to their rooms, the Gumm King would knock on and open a hidden door in the wall between the two rooms, set in place and given permission by the Cookie King, and join his fellow King in his chamber, under his covers, and kiss his neck until he giggled and blushed as pink as his own gelatin skin. How the Cookie King would take hold of the Gummy King’s sides and belly, squeezing lovingly as he cuddled close.

Treason! They might call. Heresy! How uncouth, how unheard of, how strange!

But did the two care? No.

Of course, they thought of their peoples. Of course, they thought of their kingdoms. Of how much more powerful they would be joined, how happy they would be with so much shared between them, farmlands that would flourish despite the cold that the cookies could not handle, and the heat that the gummies could not. 

Perhaps in time, the dignitaries would understand. But for the moment...the two kings would enjoy their love in secret, until they could reveal their intentions and celebrate with their people. In the end...all would be happy, delicious, and oh so sweet.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dignitaries continue to discuss,... and flirt. Will they be discovered?

The cookie guard on one side of the door glanced slowly at the gummy bear guard on the other side, finding that the bear already had his gummy eyes on him. Had...the two of them heard what they thought they heard? Surely they hadn’t. 

Inside the meeting room, however, it was clear that the Kings didn’t have any thoughts in their head except for each other. The Cookie King Dee sat perched on Gummy King Eddy’s lap, one hand resting on his jiggly tummy and the other hand covering his own mouth as he giggled. The giggles were because King Eddy was leaning close to his love’s ear, whispering into it and giving his lower back gentle rubs. 

“...and so I told that stuffy Duke to take a long walk off a short wafer.”

King Dee gasped, pulling back and looking at him with wide eyes. “Oh, surely you didn’t.”

King Eddy huffed, puffing his cheeks up a bit. “Well. I wanted to. I probably could have, if I wanted to. Stupid Dukes trying to get chocolate in the kingdom. Since when has chocolate done anything for me?”

“Oh, come now. Princess Chocolate is not all that terrible.”

“She is when she’s practically throwing herself at you. Besides…” smirked the King, pulling King Dee closer and giving him a nuzzle on the cheek. “...I prefer cookies.”

The Cookie King covered his mouth to stifle more giggles, crossing his ankles and curling against his soft love. “Oh my…Eddy.”

“What, what?” Eddy teased, winding both hands around his love’s waist and pulling him even closer against his gummy body. “It’s just the truth. What you keep covering your mouth for, I told ya I like your gap.”

“Oh, dear, Eddy, it isn’t that…” Dee smiled just a bit behind his hand, his cheeks bright pink. “I simply don’t want us to be heard and discovered, that’s all.”

“They won’t,” reassured the Gummy King, grinning and mischievously planting a kiss on King Dee’s neck.

Surprisingly, this didn’t make Dee giggle as it had before. Instead, the King let out a small sigh, almost melting a bit (as much as his cookie body would let him anyway). King Eddy raised an eyebrow, hesitating only a second before kissing him again, letting his lips graze across his love’s jawline and down to his neck.

This made The Cookie King stifle a moan against his palm, his hand gripping a bit into Eddy’s gummy belly as he leaned into the kisses. King Eddy couldn’t help but smile, murmuring into Dee’s ear. “Whaddya say we compose ourselves...then continue this after dinner? Mm?”

King Edd let out a soft, shuddery sigh in response, then nodded, slowly starting to pry himself away from his gummy love. 

The gummy bear guard and cookie guard still held each other’s gazes. Maybe what they had heard was real. If it was...did they tell anybody? Or did they let the kings have their privacy? If they were anything but guards, they might feel an obligation to divulge the information.

The bear was first to nod, followed shortly by the cookie. They would keep things to themselves, and let things run their course. If the Kings were happy, what was the harm?


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has an outfit planned for his love...as they retire to their chambers, how will things progress?

The two Kings had shared a lovely dinner, filled with the finest sweets the many surrounding kingdoms had to offer (as well as their own, of course). Eddy had brought Gummy sharks and worms sprinkled with the finest sour salts, and Edd had his chefs bring the most delicious apple kolaczkis, pumpkin spice cookies, and ooey gooey chocolate chip cookie dough they could make.

The two Kings sat side by side at the table, the dark fruit punch pouring freely and laughing as they enjoyed each other’s food and critiqued the foods of the other kingdoms.

“Can you believe they think this is fine dining?” laughed Eddy, a chocolate truffle ball dripping with sprinkles speared on the end of his fork. He waved it around in the air, making King Dee giggle and cover his mouth with one hand. 

“Oh come now, I’m certain they try their best!”

“Their best is gross, this is just a mouthful of mush. Plus they didn’t even mix in the chocolate powder like you guys do with the double chocolate cookies.”

Dee blinked. He had sent the King home with some of those after his last visit. Was it possible he had really thought that much of them?

“...How did you know we do that?”

The Gummy King blinked. “Uh.” His pink cheeks flushed even pinker. “I...guess I mighta had some of my chefs go through your recipe and figure things out?”

King Dee clasped his hands, all but swooning. “Oh, King Eddy, that is so sweet of you!”

Eddy couldn’t help but grin in response, sitting up straighter and wiggling his eyebrows. “I’m nothing if I ain’t sweet.”

\------

Once their dinner was over and the two had eaten their fill, they left the servants to clean up and retired to their rooms, each giving each other a small nod before closing their doors.

Once inside, King Dee quickly hurried to his wardrobe, throwing it open and finding the outfit he had commissioned made just for this night. It might have been a bit overkill, but he so desperately wanted to impress his King, he thought he might as well.

Quickly, he shed his previous outfit and pulled on the breeches and top of his new one, making sure the cuffs were buttoned and the collar laid flat on his neck. He fastened the blue belt around his middle before leaning down to quickly buckle on his grey boots. After making sure his crown was back steady on his head, Dee picked up the finishing touch, a periwinkle cape with fluffy trim of pink and blue, and a pin made of sparkly sprinkles in the shape of a wrapped candy. For the final touch, he grabbed up a blue raspberry lollipop that was almost half as tall as he was, made specifically to be a sceptre perfect for a candy king.

The Cookie King turned and looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing his free hand across his hair. Would it be enough to impress his dear Gummy King? He wanted nothing more than to make him happy and want to stay here in his kingdom with him...and perhaps...even spend the night in his chambers. 

A few moments later, a knock came on a panel of the wall, just as it had the many times they had spent evenings together. Dee rushed to press on the corner and pop it open, and greeted King Eddy with a warm smile.

Eddy strode into the room and immediately wrapped Dee up in a hug. In private, the two of them didn’t have to worry about keeping up with appearances or tradition. They felt a bit more free to do as they desired, and it showed.

Dee hugged Eddy back gladly, giggling warmly and taking care to not stab him with his sceptre. “Hello there Eddy…” he murmured, giving Eddy’s back a soft rub. He was so soft and smelled like strawberries.

Eddy gave him a small squeeze before pulling back and grinning at him, his eyes twinkling. “Heyy, lookin’ sharp. I like the new duds!”

Dee pulled back, leaning on the sceptre and giving Eddy a small twirl and swish of his cape. “You like it? Truly?” He asked with a hopeful expression.

“You kidding?? It’s great! The colors are real pretty. Looks good on ya.”

Eddy himself had dressed down, removing his outer cloak and simply wearing his undershirt, breeches, and boots. He had even removed his crown, wearing instead a simple circlet. Dee was certain the guards would have a heart attack if they saw their Gummy King without his crown, but nothing would happen to it here in the castle bedrooms. 

Dee giggled and drew a bit closer to Eddy, playing a bit with the top of his sceptre. “I’m pleased you like it...I had it specially made for your visit.”

Eddy looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes…” Dee answered, looking shy.

All at once, Eddy stepped forward and swooped Dee into his arms, placing one hand over his on the sceptre top and winding the other around his waist, claiming his lips in a deep kiss. They had stolen chaste kisses from each other in the early night before rest in their past visits, but never anything like this. Dee squeaked and leaned into the kiss, steadying himself with one hand pressed against Eddy’s soft belly. He was so warm, and so soft, and the kiss made his stomach feel warm and fluttery.

The two stayed wrapped up in each other for what felt like an eternity before slowly pulling back and looking at each other. Dee was panting slightly, and Eddy looked flustered. He smiled crookedly, still holding Dee close to him. 

“...Thanks, Edd.”

Dee breathed a soft sigh, his voice almost so quiet you couldn’t hear it. “Kiss me again, Eddy.”

The Gummy King wasn’t used to taking orders from anyone. But coming from his Cookie King? He’d happily oblige. And he did.


End file.
